


Jealous Bill

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: During a state dinner Bill got a little jealous, but Hillary knew how to calm him down.During the years when Hillary was Secretary of State.





	1. A little bit too friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

As Secretary of State Hillary had to be present at the state dinners and she had to find the time to talk to all the politicians present and usually because of the work with the foundation Bill could not be present, but tonight he would have been by her side as the husband of the Secretary of State, both were thrilled to spend time together and if Hillary was sincere she couldn't wait to the dinner to end and to go home for spend quality time with Bill.

Bill could arrived at any moment and Hillary was very late, she had not yet chosen the outfit to wear, she had to be perfect or else the next day everyone would have talked about her and her bad taste in clothes, but she also wanted to be sexy for Bill, finally she opted for a blue suit, with a fairly deep neckline for Bill, but not too revealing to be inappropriate, that's when Bill entered the room.

"Honey you look beautiful"

"Thank you, you are not half bad either" – Hillary smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Bill was astonished by the beauty of his wife's dress that made her eyes stand out and that neckline, Bill would have had great trouble keeping his hands affixed during the dinner.

"Are you ready honey?"

"Let's go" – Bill stopped her and kissed her passionately, stroking her ass with his hands, then bent his head and kissed her breast gently.

"I needed to do it, since I can't touch you for all night"

The two proceeded to the car, hand in hand talking about the Foundation, when they got into the car, they settled so that Hillary's back was against Bill’s chest.

"You look gorgeous, I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you" – Bill couldn't resist and the position gave him a beautiful view of his wife's breasts and his hands itched to touch her creamy skin.

"Behave yourself Bill and when we get home you can do whatever you want"

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, but you must behave yourself during the dinner, no wandering hands"

"You said during the dinner right? We are not yet at the dinner“ – so saying Bill kissed his wife and slid his hand along her right leg, up to her thigh, he gently stroked her getting a groan in return.

They continued to make out like two teenagers until the car stopped in front of the White House, at which point Hillary broke away from her husband, she adjusted her dress, her hair and applied the lipstick and before she get out of the car she turned to her husband and gave him one last kiss.

 

Once they got inside the White House they no longer had a moment of peace, too intent on shaking hands and talking to people, soon they found themselves separated, Hillary found herself talking to some Democratic senators, while Bill spoke with his two best friends.

"Hey Bill is that Kerry?"

"Who?"

"The man speaking with your wife" – Bill looked at Hillary and at the man with whom she was talking, it was definitely John Kerry, Massachusetts Senator and Bill knew how much the man admired his wife and not just politically.

"Don't you think it's a little too friendly?" – Bill looked at his friend, then at his wife, Bill was beginning to get angry, he hated when someone was flirting with his wife and there were too many men who did it and Hillary did not seem even to notice, for her they just wanted to be nice and get into her good graces for some favor, but Bill knew what all those men wanted and especially Kerry they wanted to get into her pants, well Bill couldn't blame them, after 35 years of marriage he still couldn't resist her, but he would never allow someone to take her away from him.

"Where are you going Bill?"

"To get my wife" – Bill headed for his wife and the man with whom she was speaking, he would made clear to Kerry that she belonged to him and only him.

"Hello Darling" – Bill gave a kiss on his wife’s cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi Bill, this is Senator Kerry"

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. President" – Bill reached out and squeezed the hand of the man in front of him.

"The pleasure is mine"

"As I was saying Hillary, you're doing a great job as Secretary of State and I look forward to working on some project together, you are truly an amazing woman" – John put his hand on Hillary’s arm and she smiled, but Bill was furious, he kept looking at the hand of the man and if looks could kill Senator Kerry would have ended up with one hand.

"Excuse me Senator but I want to steal my wife for a while" – Bill said then he turned his attention to Hillary.

"Love, would you like to dance?"

"Of course" – they loved to dance and this was the perfect time to do it, that would take her away from the Senator and he would had her in his arms.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?"

"Everything is perfect and have I already told you that you're beautiful?"

"Yes, but I like to hear you say it"

"Senator Kerry, it seems very friendly with you"

"Well we worked on some projects together when I was Senator and he is good at his job"

"I guess it's also very nice to you"

"What does that mean?" – Hillary knew her husband and she knew he was jealous, he got jealous every time someone get too close to her, not because he do not trust her, but simply because he couldn't stand that someone wanted to take away from him the love of his life.

"Maybe it is a little bit too friendly" – Bill squeezed Hillary even more as they danced, Hillary knew that this discussion could have created a scene and she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Listen, I know you think he wants to sleep with me, but there's nothing you need to worry about"

"I don't like that he look at you in that way"

“Bill, he is just a friend"

"Hillary, you have to open your eyes, you're a smart, attractive and sexy woman and most of the men in this room will do anything to taste your lips and touch your breasts, God Hill I would do anything for doing it right now"

"Bill you're just overreacting and then thinks about that, they can only desire it, but in a few hours you can do it"

"I'm sorry babe is just that i hate to see the desire in their eyes and don't tell me it's not true, because I'm looking at you like that, especially when you wear these sexy clothes"

"This sexy dress is only for you" – Bill grinned, his wife was right, but he couldn't help it.

"Thanks I appreciate it" – Hillary gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear, then disappeared into the crowd, leaving Bill shocked and excited at the same time.


	2. The time is short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

After two minutes, Bill decided he had waited long enough and left the room heading towards the Blue room.

"I told you to reach me after 5 minutes"

"Did you really think I could wait that long after you promised me an escapade in here" – Hillary smiled and shook her head, she loved that after all these years her husband wanted her still so much.

"Ok honey, but the time is short" – Bill nodded and walked over to his beautiful wife, he kissed her passionately and began to undressed her, but Hillary stopped him.

"We don't have time to remove it, pull it up"

Bill loved making love with his wife, but he could not deny that this was sexy as hell. Hillary quickly undid Bill’s belt and lowered his pants and boxers in one shot, then she began stroking him, while Bill continued to kiss her breasts and caress her thighs.

"Bill I want you inside me now" – Bill didn’t need to be told twice, he lifted her up and pushed her against the nearest wall, lifted her skirt, tore her panties and put his cock inside her.

"Fuck Bill, they were new"

"I buy it again for you, fuck Hill you're so tight and wet, I love you"

"Oh Bill, faster, I love you too" – Bill began to push harder into his wife, while kissing her breasts, neck and mouth, Hillary continued to moan louder and she had to get a hand in front of her mouth to prevent anyone to hear them.

"I'm so close Bill"

"Me too baby, come to me" – Hillary loved Bill's voice and loved to hear him speak while they made love and the situation they were in was so exciting, that Hillary didn't believe she can hold on much longer and when Bill began to rub her clit with his hand, she knew she was lost.

"Bill, Yes, Yes, Yesssss" – Hillary was screaming and hiding her face in Bill’s neck to deaden the sound of her scream and with a few final thrusts Bill also came, leaning his head on his wife's breasts. They remained in this position for a few minutes, with Hillary stroking Bill's hair trying to catch her breath.

"It was awesome Bill"

"You're awesome" – they kissed softly and then Bill came out of his wife, helping her to stand.

"Go back at the party, I'll catch up with you in a couple of minutes, I'm going to rearrange in the bathroom"

"Ok honey, I love you"

"I love you too" – with one last kiss they separated, Bill returned to the party with a huge smile on his face and his two best friends knew immediately what had happened.

"You are a lucky bastard Bill"

"I know" – Bill continued to smile sipping his champagne, after a few minutes even Hillary returned to the party.

"Hillary, where have you been? – John churches closer.

"I just needed to freshen up"

"Are you all right?"

"Everything Perfect, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my husband" – Hillary smiled and headed for Bill, who handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you love"

"The pleasure is all mine"

 

The the rest of the evening passed very quickly, Bill was always on the side of his pretty wife and couldn’t be more proud of her and her work as Secretary of State, he was so proud to hear all those people tell him how competent and intelligent she was, but he already knew it and he was proud every time his friends reminded him that he was a lucky bastard to have her all to himself.

 

The evening was now over and Bill and Hillary were finally in the car to go home.

"It was a wonderful evening"

"Yes, I especially loved when ..."

"Stop Bill, you're such a pig"

"You don’t mind this pig in the Blue room" – Bill smiled and kissed his wife, causing her to lie down on the seat, he loved this type of machine, so spacious.

"Can't you wait until we get home?"

"No" – Bill said disappearing beneath the folds of her dress.

"Mmm you taste so good" – Bill loved her scent and taste.

"Bill please" – Bill slipped two fingers inside his wife while licking her clit with his tongue.

"I want you inside me" – Bill went out from under her dress and helped her to get up, Hillary quickly undid Bill’s belt and pulled out his hard cock, then sat on his legs and went down on him.

"Oh, it's fantastic" – Bill closed his eyes and threw his head back, she was so tight and so wet, Hillary began to move in a slow pace, but it wasn't enough.

"Bill, please, faster" – Bill looked at his wife and began to push inside her, together they found the perfect rhythm, Bill was in heaven, he could not believe how lucky he was.

"God I love you Hill" – their pace was becoming increasingly frantic as they neared orgasm.

"I want you to come inside me Bill, I love you" – Hillary whispered in his ear and she knew that she drove him crazy when she said this type of thing, Bill kissed Hillary hard and began to rub her clit until she came and he followed shortly after.

"We're too old for this" – Hillary laughed trying to catch her breath.

"No, we didn’t"

At that time the car stopped, they had arrived at home and Bill was still inside Hillary.

"Fuck, Bill we must hurry" – the two settled in haste, and when the secret agent opened the door, Bill was still fumbling with his pants.

"Oh excuse me Sir" – the agent blushed and relocked the door, Hillary and Bill looked at each other and burst into laughter, after a few minutes they got out of the car and entered in the house.

Once in the bedroom Bill removed Hillary’s dress.

"I wanted to do this all night"

Bill and Hillary kissed tenderly and settled into bed sated and happy.


	3. Sexy shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

The day after Hillary woke to the sound of her phone ringing, still sleepy she searched her phone in the dark and answered without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hillary, it's John"

"Oh hello"

"Yesterday after our talk we didn’t meet again and I wonder if we could go to lunch together, I have an idea for a new project I'm working on and I would like to have your opinion"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Are you free now?"

"Yes, at 13 pm it’s okay?"

"Where?"

"Meet me in that little restaurant near your home"

"Ok then, see you later, bye"

“Bye" - Bill had woken up feeling Hillary’s phone ringing and had heard the whole conversation and he began to be very annoyed by John Kerry and the attention he paid to his wife.

"Good morning baby"

"Good morning Bill” - Bill kissed gently his wife and smiled, she was so beautiful in the morning when she was just woke up, she was so relaxed and he loved those mornings when they could laid in bed, without anyone that interrupted them.

"It's still early, how about we sleep a little longer?” - it was only 8 am and while Hillary was usually a morning person, today she had no work to do and she hoped to recover some sleep that she lost in the past few months.

Bill nodded, wrapped his arms around his wife and soon both fell asleep again.

 

A couple of hours later Bill woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand, he couldn't believe that they had slept so much, but he was glad that Hillary could relax and get some sleep, she was so concentrated in her job as Secretary of State that she had not much time for herself and Bill was happy to help her relax.

"What time is it, love?” - Hillary asked rubbing her eyes and sinking her head into the chest of Bill.

“10 am"

“Mmm" - Hillary nodded and continued to cuddle with her husband.

“How about a nice hot shower?” - Bill asked suggestively.

"Oh with pleasure Mr. President” - the two rushed in the shower laughing, once inside, Bill turned on the water and when he turned to his wife, she was on her knees in front of him and she took him completely into her mouth.

"Fuck, Hill” - Bill groaned and closed his eyes to the delicious feeling of his wife’s mouth around him, once Bill's cock was fully hard, Hillary stood up, kissed him on the lips and positioned herself with her hands on the shower wall and her back turned toward Bill.

"Fuck me Bill” - Hillary groaned while she rubbed her ass against Bill’s erection, he licked his lips, he loved when his wife turned into a tiger in the bedroom, or in the shower and Bill loved this position as much as Hillary.

Bill approached his wife, he stroked her breasts while kissing her neck, whispering words of love.

"I want you inside me, now” - Bill kissed her one last time on the neck and pushed inside her with a single strong thrust, Hillary yelled her husband's name in ecstasy, she loved this position, because Bill with every thrust successfully hit her g-spot and she loved when her husband take her from behind, it is so sexy and hot.

"Oh Bill, harder” - Bill continued to push inside his wife with more and more force and speed every time, God he loved this woman, she was so sexy and after all these years of marriage he still wanted her very much and he still enjoyed sex with her, his life was never boring with her.

"Hill this is wonderful, you’re so tight” - Bill leaned toward his wife and kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then Hillary turned her head towards him and they kissed passionately on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too, now fuck me harder” - Bill growled, he put his hands on his wife's hips and began pushing vigorously inside her, Hillary made him feel young, strong and virile.

"Hillary, you're so sexy” - Bill knew that Hillary was nearby, because her walls were clutching around his cock and this drove him crazy.

"It's amazing, fuckkk” - Hillary came screaming and Bill came with a grunt right after leaning against his wife and kissing her shoulder gently, then went out from inside her and made her turn and the two kissed softly for a few minutes, while water flowed over their bodies.

Bill and Hillary then washed, Bill helped Hillary washing, smearing soap all over her body and then rinse it stroking her skin, then helped her wash her hair and after that Hillary did the same for him, they loved showering together, it was intimate and sensual.

 

Once they finished, Bill stepped out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist and then passed a towel to Hillary, when they had clothes on, they went into the kitchen to make breakfast and to watch the news, they ate chatting of this and that, they both missed this part of their lives, to wake up together and spend the day together and now that Hillary had some free time he didn’t want to wast a single second of it, he wanted to go on a vacation, but Hillary still had a couple of meetings even though it was her holiday period, but they were so happy and they enjoyed every moment they spent together and then they are going to remember all these times when they were kilometers and kilometers away.

"Bill for lunch I have a meeting with Senator Kerry"

“What?" - Bill looked up from his newspaper and looked at his wife as if she had grown two heads.

"Bill calm down it’s for work, he is working on a project and he want to know what I think"

"Ok, can I go with you?” - Hillary shook his head in resignation, Bill would never stop being jealous and overprotective and she knew it and she usually would have said no, but in recent times they spent a lot of time apart and she had managed to spend every free time together, so she accepted, that would be a business meeting and Hillary was sure that everything would be ok, although still did not know how the two men hated each other.


	4. Lunch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

Lunch time had arrived and Hillary and Bill were getting into the lovely restaurant where they would have had lunch with John Kerry, who was waiting Hillary to the table he had booked.

"Hello Hillary, Mr President, I did not expect to see you here” - John was surprised and a little annoyed by not being able to spend lunch time alone with Hillary, he would have to endure even Bill and he knew that with him he couldn't make moves too risky.

"John, I think Bill will help us a lot"

"Of course, why don’t we order in the meantime?” - the three ordered and began to talk about the project of Kerry that concerned about the facilitation of adoptions of children, not only in America, but also of children from the poorest countries in the world, it was a topic that both Hillary and Bill care about, so all three settled in a friendly conversation as they ate, but soon John began to make compliments to Hillary and to look at her in a way that Bill didn't like at all.

"You know Hillary, you looks great with long hair"

"Thank you John” - Bill was starting to become more tense each moment that passed and Hillary took notice of her husband's change of mood and put her hand on his thigh to soothe him, Bill turned to her and smiled, perhaps he should have changed strategy and instead of being a jealousy husband, he would show to John that Hillary was his and only his and that two could play that game.

"Babe taste this, it is delicious” - Hillary did not need to be told twice and she let her husband feed her, closing her eyes enjoying the delicious morsel, Bill smiled seeing how John's mood had changed.

Soon, however, Hillary excused herself to go to the bathroom and the two men found themselves alone.

"So Bill, how are you?"

“Fine and you?"

"Oh great, I'm just waiting for my chance"

"Your chance?” - Bill hoped that he was referring to his role in politics and not the beautiful woman that until a few minutes ago was sitting next to him.

"My shot, you know I always say that a leopard can't change its spots and I'm just waiting for the time when you're going to hurt her again in order to show her what it's like to have by her side a man who really loves her"

"Stay away from my wife Kerry, do you understand?"

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you to make a false step"

"I'm not going to make any false step, I love Hillary and I don't want to lose her"

"Now you say that, but when you will be in front of a beautiful young woman ready to get down on her knees for you, I will be right next to your wife to comfort her and to take her away from you” - Bill's anger was beginning to reach very high levels and he didn't want Hillary to understand what was going on between the two of them, so he simply smiled and said.

"Do as you like Kerry, just so you know you will wait forever because the only woman I need is Hillary and she is definitely not interested in you” - John wanted to argue, but Hillary returned to table and the two men looked at her smiling.

"How about ordering a dessert?"

"Of course"

"I will take the cheesecake with a lot of chocolate on top” - Bill smiled he knew how much his wife loved the cheesecake of this restaurant and he knew that she had an obsession for chocolate.

"For me the same” - John said smiling to Hillary and turning to the waitress.

“And for you Mr. President?” - the waitress asked smiling and flirting with Bill, he noticed it and he was annoyed, often it happened that young women flirted with him, but he did not care, he had learned his lesson and in doing so he had almost lost the love of his life, so now he completely ignored them.

"Nothing thank you” - the waitress disappeared and the three returned to talk about the project on adoptions, when the dessert came Hillary began to eat with Bill’s arm around her shoulders and she started emitting sounds of appreciation that made both men tremble, Bill was doing a vegan diet and desserts were out of the question, but that cheesecake looks very inviting and he was sure it was even better on the lips of his wife.

"Honey can I taste it?” - Hillary knew what he meant and she hesitated for a moment looking towards John, but how could she refuse her husband's sweet offer?, he was making many sacrifices to follow the diet that she and Chelsea had practically imposed to him, so she decided that he deserved a little reward for being able to resist to a dessert so appetizing and appealing.

"Of course," - Hillary replied.

"Weren't you on a diet?" - John asked grinning.

"Yes, in fact I wasn't going to eat it” - John looked at him confused and Bill smiled and bent down to capture Hillary’s lips in a burning and sensual kiss, he could taste the freshness of the cheesecake and the goodness of the chocolate with every stroke of his tongue and he thought that this cake was perfect, he was sure that would not have been so good if it weren't for the distinctive taste of Hillary’s lips, shortly after, the two broke apart and Hillary blushed returning to eat her dessert, while Bill smiled satisfied watching the expression of John.

"It's delicious honey, can I try it again?” - Hillary smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes, it's delicious” - once they had finished the dessert, they paid and left the restaurant.

"Thank you Hillary and Mr President, I really appreciate your help"

"John trust me is a pleasure, this type of projects are very close to my heart"

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Mr. President” - John and Bill shook hands and looked into each other eyes as a sign of defiance.

 

Bill and Hillary decided to walk home and began to walk hand in hand, pausing occasionally to greet their neighbors and of course Hillary would stop every time she saw a showcase with nice clothes, but especially with beautiful jewels, she stood especially in front of a shop window of Cartier and began admiring a white-gold necklace very simple, but beautiful, within minutes the two went toward home, chatting and holding hands, Bill would soon be returned to that jewelry and would buy the necklace she liked, he loved to get her gifts and fill her with attention because he loved and and because he wanted her to feel loved.


	5. Surprises preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

This morning Bill had woken up early to do some commissions and he had left his sleeping wife with a kiss and a note where he said that he loved her and that it would be seen her that evening. When she woken up Hillary went to her office to pick up some documents and sign some important things, today she would spend much time without her husband and that made her a bit sad, but they would seen each other that evening and she had already planned a surprise for him.

 

Once in her office, Hillary called for her trusty Secretary.

"Could you do me a huge favor Huma?"

"Of course"

"You should go to Victoria’s Secret to withdraw the babydoll I ordered” - Huma at first opened her eyes wide in shock, but then a smile formed on her face, Hillary was like a mother to her and she saw her every day in action fighting anyone that come between her and the things she cared about and sometimes she forgot that as a woman she had needs and that unlike what people thoughts she was not cold at all, in fact Huma knew that she and Bill had a very active sex life and this latest trip to Victoria’s Secret was the confirmation.

“Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes, I saw a red babydoll on a catalogue and I know Bill will love it” - Hillary looked at Huma with a smile.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to hear anything else” - the two women laughed, Hillary returned to sign her papers, while Huma walked towards the store that Hillary had indicated.

 

Meanwhile Bill went to his office to talk to his employees about the Foundation's latest project and then he decided to go buy the necklace that Hillary had admired the previous day, when he arrived at the store a very young girl came up to him.

"Hello Mr. President, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to see that white gold necklace"

"Sure, is it beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes and could I also see some earrings to match?" - the girl nodded and she soon returned with some fabulous choices of earrings and while Bill was choosing which earrings would stressed more in contrast with the skin of his lovely wife, the girl began to flirt with him.

"I always looked up to you Mr. President” - the girl spoke in a low and seductive tone of voice, she hoped to impress the former President and why not, maybe have her way with him in the back of the store, he could be 70 years old, but he was still very charming and she couldn't wait to find out why all these women before her had fallen for his charms.

The girl approached closer to Bill and began to touch him.

“Oh, the tie is a little crooked Bill” - the girl took Bill’s tie in her hands and in the meantime she stroked his chest, but Bill stopped her immediately taking her hands and moving her away from him.

"It's Mr. President to you and I would appreciate if you stopped doing what you're doing"

"And what am I doing?"

"You know what you’re doing and it is out of place and inappropriate"

"Come on Bill, I know you like when women are buzzing around you” - Bill clenched his jaw and looked at the girl angrily.

"You need to call me Mr. President and I have no idea what you think you are going to get, but there’s only one woman I'm interested in and that woman is my wife, now I would be very grateful, if you wrapped the necklace and the earrings with the ruby for me, thank you” - the girl nodded mortified and she hasten to do what she had been told repeatedly apologized for her misconduct.

Once outside the jewelry store Bill breathed a sigh of relief, he hated that even after all these years people still believed that he betrayed his wife, he had made mistakes, many times and he knew it, but he had stopped long ago to look at other women and now he just wanted to spend his life to remedy the mistakes he had made and to show to Hillary that she had made the right choice when she decided to give another chance to their marriage and to forgive him.

 

It was now lunch time and Bill knew that his wife wouldn't eat anything too focused in her work, so he decided to stop at their favorite Chinese restaurant and surprise her bringing her lunch.

"Hello Darling"

“Bill?" - Hillary looked up from the documents hearing the voice of her husband and smiled when she saw what he had brought her.

"I thought we could eat together"

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too babe” - Hillary and Bill sat down on the sofa and began to eat.

"Thank you so much for this I didn't realize I was hungry until I saw those bags”

"I am here for this, love” - the two kissed softly and returned to eating, when they had finished they decided that the job could wait for a little longer and they began to kiss each other passionately.

Soon Hillary found herself sitting on Bill’s lap and while the two were kissing with freight Bill stroked Hillary’s back and ass, the two were relaxed and they were enjoying the company of the others, they were enjoying a sweet moment of intimacy and although in recent days they spent a lot of time together, they were never tired of kissing, because they were in love and not ashamed to admit it.

“Hillary, I…” - Huma entered into the office of her boss and the scene that stood in front of her block her in shock, it wasn't the first time she took Hillary and Bill in a compromising position, but each time she felt like she had interrupted a special moment.

"Oh Huma, we were just ..."

"We were just making out like a couple of teenagers” - Bill replied with a smile, while still holding his wife on his lap, Huma flushed and cleared her throat.

"Hillary, you have a meeting” - Hillary nodded gave one last kiss to her husband and stood, gathering her coat and her purse.

“I'll see you tonight at home honey"

"I love you, good meeting"

"I love you too” - Hillary came out of her office throwing a kiss to her husband before closing the door, Bill sighed, he decided to get up, go home and prepare a romantic dinner for his wife.

 


	6. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

Hillary's meeting had gone well and she couldn't wait to go home to her husband, she should just endure another ten minutes of shaking hands, smiling and greetings and then the day would be definitively over.

"Hillary, you're awesome"

"We love you"

“You’re great” - the crowds cheered loudly and Hillary felt loved and she felt that her work was appreciated, so she was happy, but at some point a crazy man emerged from nowhere, he jumped on her causing her to hit the head on the ground and then he gave her a fist on the face, the Secret agents took the man and immediately escorted him away from Hillary that was aided by other agents who called an ambulance and that's when John Kerry went out of the building and seeing the scene he approached Hillary and offered to ride in the ambulance with her, while Huma watched the ambulance departed to the nearest hospital Bill answered the phone.

"Mister President is Huma, a man attacked Hillary, they're taking her to the hospital” - Bill did not listen to his wife's assistant and began screaming and agitated.

“Is she alright? Where the hell were the agents? Where are they taking her?“ - Huma replied to all Bill’s questions trying to calm him down and trying not to make him worry too much, but when it came to his wife's safety Bill was unstoppable, he seized the coat and said to his agents to take him to the hospital where they took his wife.

 

Once Hillary arrived to the hospital the doctor made some tests to make sure she was okay and John was always by her side, but twenty minutes later, after Hillary had been accommodated in a single room and after the doctor assured Hillary that with a little ice on the nose she would be alright, Bill entered the room concerned and agitated.

"Hill honey, are you okay? What happened?"

"Bill calm down I'm fine, the doctor said that I have to put a little ice on the nose, that’s all”

"God I was so worried, I love you” - Bill leaned toward his wife and kissed her softly, he was so worried that until that moment he had not noticed that Senator Kerry was in the room.

"I love you too Bill” - Bill looked at his wife and smiled at her, then came over to John.

"Thank you for being with her but now you can go home” - John looked at Bill and shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll take care of her"

"John, I'm her husband, I will take care of her” - the two men looked at each other in glowered.

"Both of you, stop it” - both men turn to her.

"John I really appreciated that you were here, but I'm okay now, you can go home” - John approached her and took her hand.

“Hillary I want to stay here and take care of you”

"Don't worry I won't be alone, there's Bill here with me"

“Hillary you deserve much better than him, please give me a chance, just one chance and you'll realize that I love you and that we could be very happy together” - Hillary looked at John wide-eyed, she didn’t expect this kind of confession and she was shocked.

"John I..."

"I just want a chance, I promise I won't ever hurt you like he did"

"John, I'm sorry, but I don't love you"

"But Hillary…”

"I'm sorry John" - John nodded and before leaving the room he approached Bill.

"Well you win, but don't try to hurt her because I’m going to wait for her forever"

"This wasn't a challenge John and I'm not going to hurt her, I love her"

"Me too, but I guess I'm not reciprocated, you're very lucky Bill"

"I know, I know" - Bill smiled and looked at his wife, approached her and kissed her forehead, while John went out of the room.

"I love you"

"I love you too Bill, I feel sorry for him"

"I know, but it's not your fault” - Hillary nodded and leaned her head on Bill’s chest and closed her eyes, after an hour, when the doctor came into the room Bill was sitting on the bed next to Hillary who slept with her head resting on his chest.

"Mr. President, you can take your wife at home"

"Thank you, is she really all right?"

"Yes, she was lucky, she just have to put some ice on her nose"

“Perfect" - the doctor left and Bill softly woke up his wife.

"Honey, wake up it's time to go home"

“Ok" - Bill helped her to lift and help her to put her coat and together came out of the hospital and returned home.

When they entered in their home the table was set and there were candles and rose petals all over the living room.

"Ohhh"

"I wanted to surprise you” - Hillary had tears in her eyes, she was so lucky to have Bill in her life.

“I’m so sorry"

"Honey it wasn't your fault and if you are hungry we can eat, otherwise we can go to bed and I'll be happy to keep you in my arms"

"I'm so sorry Bill, but I'm so tired"

"Well then the bed is waiting for you my dear” - Hillary smiled and kissed her husband and then they went to bed.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was so scared"

"I love you, I'm here, I'm fine, thank you” - Hillary turned to her husband and began fondling his cheek and she gave him little kisses on the lips, Bill nodded and returned the kisses, the two soon fell asleep.

Both had prepared a surprise for each other and were both upset that their night had been ruined by an idiot, but Bill was happy because Hillary was fine and the surprises could wait until the next day when both of them were more rested and they could enjoy a romantic meal.

Bill would give her the necklace and earrings that he had bought and Hillary would put the babydoll of Victoria’s Secret that she knew Bill would have loved.


	7. Quiet evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my story, I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

The day after Hillary and Bill woke up, Hillary was feeling much better she had only a little pain in the nose, when Bill opened his eyes, Hillary was already awake and she was touching her nose, Bill leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and you put a bit of ice, while I make breakfast?"

"It would be great, thanks” - Bill kissed his wife softly and stepped off the bed, he decided that today they would not do anything they would remain at home and they would spend a quiet day together.

"What do you want to do today Bill?” - Hillary put an ice bag on her nose while churches.

"Absolutely nothing, we could catch up and watch a few episodes of House of Cards” - Bill replied intent to prepare eggs and bacon for his wife and cereal and fruit for him.

"It seems a very good idea, because I don't think I can hide the bruise on my nose"

"You don't have to hide it honey, you're beautiful” - Bill came up, kissed her forehead and placed a plate in front of her and then he sit down to eat.

"Mmm baby, it smells delicious ,thanks”

"It's all for you my beautiful wife” - the two ate in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company and tranquility, once they done eating they sat on the couch and began to see the episodes of "House of Cards" that they lost in the last few months, when another episode turned at the end, Bill realized that it was time for lunch.

"Honey it's lunchtime, what do you want to eat?"

"I'd love something Italian” - Bill stood up and walked into the kitchen where they kept the brochures of their favorite restaurants, including "Alfredo", their favorite Italian restaurant, after that he sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"What shall we order?"

"I want Alfredo’s fettuccine"

"I will take a vegetarian lasagna” - Bill called the restaurant and ordered, after half an hour a man arrived with their order and an agent took it to the kitchen where Hillary and Bill were waiting.

 

After eating Hillary decided she would read the new book she had bought 2 months ago, but which had not yet opened because of her busy schedule, Bill nodded and decided that a little reading would be a perfect for him too, so they sat on the couch together and began to read with Hillary's legs above the knees of Bill and Bill's hand stroking them softly.

At about 6 pm Bill stood up and headed upstairs to prepare a hot bath for Hillary, after filling the tub of hot water and smelling salts, after having filled the room with candles and turning on some music, he went down to the kitchen to get a glass of wine and headed for his wife who was still reading on the couch, Bill took the book and passed her the glass of wine.

"I made you a warm bath, why don't you go upstairs and enjoy it?” - Hillary was surprise and smiled at the gesture.

"Why don't you join me?"

"No, the bathroom is all yours, enjoy it"

"Ok, thanks, I love you"

"I love you too” - Hillary started toward the bathroom, while Bill moved into the kitchen to start cooking dinner and set the table in a romantic way, then he went to his study to take the gift he bought for Hillary, meanwhile, once finished the bathroom Hillary found herself in front of her closet trying to choose what to wear, she had the feeling that Bill was preparing something special and she wanted to impresse him so she put on her red babydoll and an elegant but comfortable dress, that reveals her breasts and her legs, she knew that he would loved the dress and she smiled at the thought, then she pass to curl a little her hair and apply a light coat of makeup.

 

Once Hillary had finished preparing she started toward the kitchen where Bill was putting food on the table dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt, no tie and the top buttons unbutton, just like Hillary loved, the atmosphere in the kitchen was very romantic and Hillary was touched and felt extremely lucky to have Bill in her life.

"Hello, you're beautiful"

"Thank you, you're not so bad either” - Bill kissed the hand of Hillary and helped her to sit down, the two began to eat, chatting merrily, looking into each other eyes and holding hands.

 

It had been a very romantic dinner and the fact that Bill had prepared everything made the evening even more special, then they moved into the living room and began to kiss each other on the couch, and soon Bill was without his jacket and with his shirt completely open.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?” - Hillary nodded and took his hand leading him to the bedroom, then Hillary turned to him.

“Could you turn down the zip?"

"Of course” - Bill gulped and slowly began to lower the zip of her dress, once the zip was down Hillary took off slowly her dress revealing the sexy babydoll she wore.

"God Hillary are you trying to kill me? You're so sexy” - Hillary smiled and approached him moving her hips sensually, she took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, Bill had his mouth wide open and he couldn't move, he was mesmerized by how her breasts highlighted under the red fabric.

"Honey do you like what you see?” - Bill nodded still in trans, but soon he perked up when Hillary began to stroke him through his boxers, Bill began to kiss his wife and then took a nipple into his mouth, Hillary was on the seventh heaven feeling Bill’s mouth and the silk of the babydoll.

“Bill" - Bill took her in his arms and placed her on the bed, removed her babydoll and panties and began to lick her folds receiving sounds of appreciation from Hillary.

"Bill please"

"Please what?"

"I want you inside me” - Bill smiled and took off quickly his boxer then he positioned himself between his wife's legs and began to kiss her, Hillary took her husband's penis in her hand and guided him to her entry, the two closed their eyes and moaned in unison.

"It feels so good"

"Oh Hill you are so wet"

"You make me so wet” - Bill began to push gently in his wife, while Hillary was scratching his back. Hillary had her legs wrapped around Bill’s waist and she met his thrusts with transport and quick their rhythm became more frantic.

“Bill, I am so close"

"Me too baby, come to me” - Bill began to push harder and when she knew that Hillary was at her limit Bill led a hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit, until Hillary was screaming his name and Bill followed shortly collapsing on his wife, Bill gave a kiss on the lips of his wife and settled at her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Bill, thank you for the beautiful evening"

"I love you too Hill and you don't have to thank me, you deserve it” - Hillary smiled and cuddle in the embrace of her husband, she kissed him on the lips and closed her eyes. The two soon fell asleep happy to be together, happy to have each other and happy that after all these years the love and the spark between them was not gone.

 

FINE


End file.
